


ghosting

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Cutting, Death, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one night yoosung catches 707 buying drugs and is finally hunted by saeran. now yoosung has to live in their house, alone. but what happens if 7 won't rest in peace and leave poor yoosung to greave...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! :3 (btw this is just the prologue, there is more chapters but a03 won't let me mark it as more then one)

I scream, his fresh dead body falling back. I catch him and scoot away from the shooter and success at hiding. I run my hands through his hair, my tears slowly falling onto his face. I look at his face, his eyes still wide with shock. I don't feel the warm blood pooling as I kiss his lips one last time. I hug his body and sob. he took the bullet for me, I wish it was me instead of him. I take off his glasses and tuck them away, keeping them for later. after I come back to my senses i look over the trash cans I hid behind and sure enough, saeren was gone. 

I finally fish my phone out of my pocket and I call 911. "hello this is 911 what is your emergency? " the monotone voice of a woman said. "my boyfriend was shot, he's dead" I say, still not believing he's gone. I zone out, he's gone. no more cuddles, no more sex, no more laughs, no more gaming, and no more fucking saeyoung. my trance is broken by the women "sir, hello? are you there?" I shake my head to clear the haze "yes, we are in the ally beside the coffee shop on high blood st" I say, I wipe a few tears off my face. I move his head into my lap, hardly able to look at his face. "ok sir, we will there soon. please stay on th-" I hug up. I screamed and cried, holding onto his body for dear life. I apologize a million times and cry like a baby. 

the rest is a blur, there's a ambulance. they take his body, I clutch onto him and eventually I give up. I reluctantly get into the back of the ambulance and cry the whole ride. after an eternity we finally arrive, they take him into the emergency room and I run after. a small hope budding in my heart that some how he is alive. I sit in the room, biting my nails. the doctor does a quick pulse check. "I'm sorry sir, but he's dead. there is nothing we can do." I finally snap and I scream again. tears fall and all I can think about are his last words.

"I'm sorry, ive been trying to do better and I'm not very sure if this is what I want to be! but I do-" then boom

we were arguing, i had caught seven buying drugs. we were fighting and i threatened to brake up with him. i curse myself, screaming and crying like a mad man. I need to brake something, i got up but before i could lift a finger I got injected with meds and everything was black.

I wake up and see v by my side. "hey" he says, I sit up and look around "where's 7? what did they do to his bod- oh my god hes dead" I say, it all flooding back to me in a rush. "calm down yoosung. they cremated him already and there won't be a funeral." v says, fixing his sunglasses. I sit up out of my bed and leave the hospital. I don't want to be there, I can't. I call a uber to our house, and get out. I see a package in front of the door. I unlock the door and take it inside. I rip open the cardboard and inside is a red and yellow urn, a letter next to it. I place the urn on the table, more interested in the letter. I open it and I begin to read:

yoosung,  
if you are reading this I'm dead. I'm sorry I left you and I can't comeback. my love for you is so powerful it doesn't waver after death. please don't cry, I'll always be watching you from above. I love you so much and I'm sorry we couldn't grow old together. please stay strong, we will meet again one day in the clouds. I love you, a million times I love you. I've always wanted to be your husband and I'm sorry I never got to be that. 

your dearest,  
saeyoung

I drop the letter and ball my eyes out. I curl up on the couch and take out his glasses and I kiss the lenses. he's gone, forever. I cry myself into a sleepless rest, dreaming of the memories we had together.


End file.
